Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of composite services, and, more particularly, to a solution for adding context to a text exchange modality during interactions with an automated application executing in a composite services environment.
Description of the Related Art
A composite services environment permits users to interact with automated applications using different interactive channels, interface types, and modalities. An interactive session of the application can concurrently share information with multiple clients, which can interact using different modalities.
For example, two different users (or a single user) can concurrently participate in a single application session; one interaction occurring via a mobile phone over a voice channel and the other occurring via a browser over a Web (e.g., data) channel. User input provided over the voice channel can cause a dynamic update to browser presented information. For instance the phone user can provide their name and account number to a voice response system. This information can be recorded by the composite services application and placed in a shared memory used by many modalities. When the shared memory is updated, interfaces of every concurrent interface sharing this memory can be dynamically updated. Thus, a Web form can presented in the Web browser can be dynamically updated so that fields associated with a user name and account are filled with content corresponding to the voice input.
Problems interacting with a composite service application can occur when one interactive modality is a free form input modality (i.e., a chat modality) and a different one is tightly constrains or directs input/output. A composite service application needs to translate input entered into the chat interface to data fields of a Web modality or to voice dialog. The problem is generally one of how to derive context from a free form input, such as chat input, and applying that context modified input to concrete data fields, which are shared by other less free-form modalities.